Question: Define
\[c_k = k + \cfrac{1}{2k + \cfrac{1}{2k + \cfrac{1}{2k + \dotsb}}}.\]Calculate $\sum_{k = 1}^{11} c_k^2.$
We can write
\[c_k = k + \cfrac{1}{2k + \cfrac{1}{2k + \cfrac{1}{2k + \dotsb}}} = k + \cfrac{1}{k + k + \cfrac{1}{2k + \cfrac{1}{2k + \dotsb}}} = k + \frac{1}{k + c_k}.\]Then $c_k - k = \frac{1}{c_k + k},$ so $c_k^2 - k^2 = 1.$  Hence, $c_k^2 = k^2 + 1.$

Therefore,
\[\sum_{k = 1}^{11} c_k^2 = \sum_{k = 1}^{11} (k^2 + 1).\]In general,
\[\sum_{k = 1}^n k^2 = \frac{n(n + 1)(2n + 1)}{6},\]so
\[\sum_{k = 1}^{11} (k^2 + 1) = \frac{11 \cdot 12 \cdot 23}{6} + 11 = \boxed{517}.\]